


Netflix and Chill

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

8-18-15  
Prompt: Netflix and Chill  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: T  
  
SOWLMATE: [Bokuto-san, would you like to come over and watch a movie or something this weekend?]  
  
SOWLMATE: [My parents are out of town.]  
  
Koutarou let out a happy sound and tapped out an affirmative.  
  
“What’s got you so excited, bro?” Koutarou grinned and held out his phone for Kuroo to see. Kuroo gave him a leer and a thumbs-up.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Kenma droned without looking up from his phone.  
  
“Akaashi invited him over for Netflix and Chill,” Kuroo answered. Kenma did look up at that.  
  
“No kidding?” he snorted.  
  
“Why is that such a surprise?” Koutarou pouted.  
  
“It’s not, I guess,” Kenma answered, turning back to his phone. “I just wouldn’t expect Akaashi to be so… forward.”  
  
Koutarou blinked at him in confusion. “We watch movies all the time,” he said. Kuroo and Kenma shared a Look.  
  
“Whatever you say,” Kenma said.  
  
  
  
“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi!” Keiji smiled to himself and rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m upstairs, Bokuto-san,” he called. Heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs as he put the last touches on his setup. Clean sheets, fluffy pillows, even a nice-smelling candle on his nightstand. He had Netflix pulled up on his computer, ready for Bokuto to pick whatever movie they would end up ignoring that night.  
  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto hooted as he surged into Keiji’s bedroom. He wrapped Keiji up in a hug before he could formulate a response. Keiji laughed and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist.  
  
“Hi,” he said softly. Bokuto hummed and held him tighter.  
  
“I brought some chips,” he said, pulling away from Keiji and holding up the bag as evidence.  
  
“Spinach and orange?” Keiji asked, eying the bag.  
  
“Yeah, Komi recommended them,” Bokuto answered, flopping down on Keiji’s bed. Keiji laughed softly.  
  
“Alright, but if you get crumbs on my bed you’re a dead man,” he said, curling next to Bokuto, who was already scrolling through the movies.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been wanting to watch this one,” he shouted, queuing up some action flick Keiji had seen a million times. Keiji hummed and leaned a little closer to Bokuto as the movie began.  
  
It wasn’t a bad movie, really. It was formulaic, sure, but it had just enough of a plot that Keiji could pretend to be interested while he waited a respectable amount of time before jumping his boyfriend. Twenty minutes should be good, he decided. Bokuto was crunching away happily on the chips and hooting excitedly whenever something blew up on the screen. Keiji felt a surge of fondness for this absolute mess of a boy and leaned closer. Bokuto shuffled a little to make his arm more comfortable for Keiji to lay on. Keiji smiled to himself and leaned closer.  
  
“You cold?” Bokuto asked suddenly, looking down at him. Keiji didn’t say anything, but Bokuto wrapped his arm around him anyway.  
  
And it was nice. Bokuto was always warm and always nice to cuddle with.  
  
But.  
  
Keiji had thought he had made it pretty clear what they were there for. So after a few more explosions he decided it was time to be a little less subtle. He started with a hand on Bokuto’s thigh, placed just high enough to skirt the border of innocence. Bokuto paid him no mind. Keiji leaned his head onto Bokuto’s chest and turned so that his breath was puffing across Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto shrugged his shoulder up with a giggle, then relaxed.  
  
“Bokuto-san,” he said softly, just as the hero on screen did something impressive and implausible with a rope and several rolls of toilet paper.  
  
“Didjya see that, Akaashi?” Bokuto crowed, and that fondness swept through Keiji again. He hummed in affirmation, watching as Bokuto leaned a little toward the screen. Maybe, he decided, he should just give it up for now.  
  
It wasn’t like he could say it outright, after all. They weren’t old and boring enough to actually plan out things like this. Keiji wouldn’t let them be. Besides, it was nice to cuddle with Bokuto like that. Sure, making out would be great, and more would be better, and Keiji would not object if Bokuto did that thing with his teeth and tongue and Keiji’s jaw right now, but this was fine too.  
  
The movie ended with a blaze of glory and an obvious opening for a sequel, and Bokuto was clearly on cloud nine. Keiji sighed fondly at him while he browsed for more movies with the same actor.  
  
While Bokuto was debating, Keiji’s phone buzzed and he thumbed it open.  
  
KUROO-SAN: [So how’s it going with Captain Oblivious?]  
  
Keiji rolled his eyes.  
  
ME: [What do you know, Kuroo-san?]  
  
KUROO-SAN: [Just that Owl Boy is the most oblivious moron ever to grace this green earth.]  
  
KOZUME-SAN: [Ignore him.]  
  
KUROO-SAN: [Don’t listen to Kenma, Akaashi! Love meeeee!]  
  
Keiji rolled his eyes. He turned to Bokuto to comment on their choice in friends, but stopped short.  
  
Bokuto was looking at him with hooded eyes, utter affection filling his features. Before Keiji could say anything Bokuto leaned over and plucked his phone away. He flicked it closed and set it on Keiji’s nightstand, then leaned over until Keiji was on his back and Bokuto was hovering over him.  
  
Okay.  
  
Maybe tonight wasn’t such a waste after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
